


For You

by dollfacebucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinda sad but not really, M/M, No Smut, POV First Person, POV Sam Wilson, Piano, Romantic Fluff, recovering T.J Hammond, they’re naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfacebucky/pseuds/dollfacebucky
Summary: T.J plays Sam a little bagatelle.—first sentence is a prompt and not my writing.Just a drabble written about a year ago.
Relationships: Thomas "T. J." Hammond/Sam Wilson (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> If you live in America and you or someone you knows suffers from substance abuse/disorders, feel free to check out https://www.samhsa.gov/find-help/national-helpline for resources and information to help take the first steps in recovery.

His hand ran across the blinds making a light clicking sound, and bits of sunlight shine in. The sunlight reflected across his face, bringing out his clear blue eyes. He laughs and jumps on me. I let out an ‘omf’ laughing along with his airy chuckle,

I wrapped my arms around his uncovered back, our legs tangling. He lifts himself up allowing his arms to slide next to my chest, his delicate ivory fingers tapping gently at my russet chest as if he were practicing Clair De Lune on the piano that sat covered in original works and classics. His lips were posed in a slight smirk, eyes lit with a glimmer I hoped would stay forever. But it seemed the universe was never nice to my boy.

His fingers stopped tapping away at my skin gently trembling, his smile now a distant memory and his eyes far off, somewhere not of the present. Moving my arms from his back up to the nape of his neck I sighed, knowing well where he was,

”Teej’- babe, tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” T.J shook his head, laying his cheek on to my sternum, the sun from the now open blinds laid its rays onto the younger man, causing an almost golden glow on his skin.

”My head isn’t pretty Sammy...coke tends to mess that up...” we both moved to sit up, both our legs crossed, my back against the wooden headboard of my bed, his torso supported by his arms which sat just behind him. Seconds later he sat up as he rubbed his arms as if he was cold, but the room was currently being heated by the small heater in the corner, doing a decent job of keeping the D.C winter temperatures outside, just another symptom of recovery.

”I don’t want to be like this anymore...” He said quietly, so much so I would have missed it if I weren’t paying attention to his trembling lips, I took his hand in mine, kissing the top of his hand, I didn’t let go, I kept it in mine and smiled at him when his blue eyes met mine, causing him to give me a small smile back,

”You make it hard to be mopey you big goof.” He chuckled, pushing back my shoulder playfully,

”well, I’m pretty sure Rogers kept me around for a reason.” I joked, playing with his fingers, he drew back, swinging his legs around to get up off the bed. He moved to the piano, sitting down, I leaned back, relaxing with my arms across my chest. He ruffled around with the papers scattered around, making a sound of approval once he found what he was looking for. He turned his head back slightly towards me, 

”This one’s for you, I call it, ‘Recovery’.” I smiled, he turned back towards the piano playing a few random keys before he started to play, it was harsh to start, deep and sudden sounds filled the space, causing a cold shiver run down my spine, but slowly the piece faded into something smooth, soft, every once in a while going back towards the harsh melody before swiftly and gently becoming soft once again. And I could tell TJ was into it when his head was thrown back and he no longer needed to face the keys.

It ended on a soft note, yet sounded almost as if it were to be continued, yet I knew better, it was only a symbol for the everlasting effects of recovery, though it may become better, the journey will forever be. And I hope it does, and I’ll be there for him, he knows, and if I’m not, I hope he realizes that it’s for him, and whatever happens to me, doesn’t matter. Because no matter what I love him.  
Friend, lover, or six feet under.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited any criticism is appreciated, comments welcomed, and kudos very much loved!!


End file.
